


Accidents and Assistance

by starchildmickey



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchildmickey/pseuds/starchildmickey
Summary: tadashi and reader are having sex ( barely ) and tadashi accidentally hurts the reader causing baymax to inflate in the corner.copied prompt. can't remember which ao3 pseud did it originally.





	Accidents and Assistance

"mmm, 'dashi!" tadashi watched in mixed adoration and pride as you rutted against his hand, your back arched as you threw your head back into the pillows.

"you still upset with me?" tadashi asked smugly knowing full well that you were putting up a façade just so he'd give you some much needed attention.

"livid," you croaked, face morphed with pleasure as you came, your boyfriend ducking eagerly between your legs to clean your oversensitive folds with his tongue.

"after this, you can rely on your hand for the rest of the week." you continued, whimpering as you pressed your thighs together to fend off tadashi's eager minstrations.

the black haired boy looked up at you, a false frown on his face as his eyes narrowed playfully. he removed his boxers with one hand, throwing them across your bedroom while he used his other hand to spread your fluids along his shaft.

"you wouldn't dare." he groaned in challenge noticing the way your eyes darkened at his actions, thighs creeping open in anticipation. "you love me too much to do that. plus, you know i'm way better than that vibrator you hide in the drawer."

you scoffed, hitching a leg around tadashi's hips as he scooted closer to you, taking your hands in his while you rolled a condom over his length.

he hovered over you, one arm reaching under you to pull your stomach flush against his and the other one intertwining with the free hand beside your head as you guided him into you.

you both let out a synchronized moan, and your hips pushed up against tadashi's when he retreated and snapped his hips forward harshly.

"ow! why would you— nngh! motherfucker!" you winced cutting yourself off with a moan when tadashi thrust deep inside you with a "shut up. it was an accident".

he rolled his hips into you and the garbled groans and moans you both let out drowned the sound of baymax inflating in the corner.

"hello. my name is baymax, your health care companion. i was alerted when you said 'ow'."

you threw your head back with a laugh at tadashi's embarrassed and frozen expression when baymax walked up and stood beside the bed scanning both of you in your vulnerable state.

"your heart rate levels are increased considerably. you are also embarrassed and aroused." the plump robot continued obviously unaware of how uncomfortable he was making its creator.

"diagnosis, you are engaged in sexual intercourse. i prescribe that reaching climax may benefit your arousal." baymax informed tadashi who blushed. hurriedly telling baymax that he was "satisfied with his care".

tadashi waited until the robot's case clicked to look back at you.

"first, i'm gonna fuck you docile for laughing and then i'm gonna erase that footage." he announced hotly into your neck. "so don't you dare make another fucking sound."


End file.
